Almost Perfect Tragedy
by Alec Burriss
Summary: John Derry was a perfect high school student. He had many friends, and a perfect life. That is, until he met Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me again! I'm writing this story cause I love you. That's right. YOU. kk bai :P**

**

* * *

**

On September 23 John Derry took his last breath. After that, his brain told him to gasp for more air, but his heart stopped before he could.

Before that day, John would have been remembered as the nicest kid you could have met, but on the twenty-third, he made one tragic mistake, and after he made that mistake, everyone thought he was a goner. He _was_.

He was very popular and he had more friends than anyone at his school. He even had a girlfriend named Maxine, whom he was constantly attached to. They were beautiful together, and every single couple envied them. John was getting perfect grades and was the lead in almost every school play he had been in. It would seem that he was absolutely perfect, but was it possible that he was _too_ nice? Maybe if he was a little more cruel he would be alive today, but we will never know.

John was a short boy, only about five foot-six, with wavy brown hair that shined in the Washington sun. All the girls wanted him. All the boys wanted to _be_ him.

He had only a few flaws. One was that at the age of nine, he was diagnosed with bipolar, and this had gotten into a few pickles in the past, but nothing too hard to be fixed. His only other flaw was that he couldn't swim. This was because when he was seven, he witnessed his mother and the baby in her tummy drown. They were on the family boat fishing, when an unexpected storm came. And when I say "unexpected" I _mean _"unexpected". Even the experts at the news station said it would be nothing but sunny. It was sunny…until about four-o-clock that day. The boat tipped over. John's dad Connor was able to save John, but being pregnant weakened the beloved Molly Derry and her growing daughter Katrina, and they kicked and kicked, but soon found themselves at the bottom of the pacific ocean.

John never came close to deep water ever again, not even swimming pools. He soon forgot how to swim, and he never believed that would hurt him in the future. It did.

Needless to say, everyone loved him…until September 23, that is.

He thought he would live for years and years. At least until he was eighty, but there he laid, covered in blood that was crusting over, with gashes all over his body, and his legs both snapped in half like twigs.

He just laid there. He could not move at all. He was in so much pain. The man that stood over him spit John's blood back onto him.

John Jason Derry would regret the day he fucked with a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

From the point of view of Alex Pert:

Look at that son-of-a-bitch Johnny Derry over there. He thinks he is the shit, but he's nothing but shit.

Every single morning I get to wake up and watch him and his perfect girl friend make-out in the quad. I fucking hate him. He has everything I want…Friends, a girl, grades, EVERYTHING!

I'd wrap a piano wire around his neck and pull and pull and pull until his blood was all over his pretty little woman, who'd be begging on the ground for mercy. I have none.

But, of course, if I had all the things he does, I would just be peachy, huh? Damn right I would. But NO. Girls don't like me. I'm the "emo" creep, who writes poems about suicide and murder. No one wants to hold the hand that is so close to the wrists that they say I cut! Fuck them all. Fuck everyone at this school. There was only one girl who I even remotely found pleasant. I remember her so well. It is almost like she scribed her name across my heart with a dagger. I can feel it.

Her name was Amber Elizabeth. She was the only ray of light in my storm. That fucking John Derry is the biggest storm cloud. The cloud firing lighting bolts at me. The cloud that no one else can see is a GODDAMN STORM CLOUD!

But Amber was different. She cared, at least for a little while. She once told me that she could stare for a million years into my eyes and stay lost in them…if only I pushed my bangs to the side, of course. She'd always send texts with hearts and tell me she loved me every day. She's dead to me now. She may not be actually dead, but she left me for bigger and better things. Like the captain of the football team. Literally BIGGER things.

I swear to God, if it is the last thing I ever do, I will have this fucker Derry killed. And I know just the freak to do the job.


End file.
